nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellaena
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. Physical Description Personality Characteristics Combat/Health *Critical Injuries **(none) *Past Critical Injuries **Left arm Skills |astrogationnotes = What is this I don't even |athleticsrank = 0 |athleticsdice = |athleticsnotes = Who needs to walk when you have hover-shit? |charmrank = 1 |charmdice = |charmnotes = Charming as a jackhammer on your junk. |coercionrank = 0 |coerciondice = |coercionnotes = rawr |computersrank = 0* |computersdice = |computersnotes = beep boop |coolrank = 1* |cooldice = |coolnotes = Blue-skinned girls are naturally cooler than other races. |coordinationrank = 1* |coordinationdice = |coordinationnotes = Don't be trippin' |deceptionrank = 2* |deceptiondice = |deceptionnotes = Lie like a Wompa rug |disciplinerank = 0 |disciplinedice = |disciplinenotes = I do what I want! |leadershiprank = 0 |leadershipdice = |leadershipnotes = I do what I want, but you probably wont |mechanicsrank = 0 |mechanicsdice = |mechanicsnotes = clank clank |medicinerank = 0 |medicinedice = |medicinenotes = What's to know? just throw in the bacta tank |negotiationrank = 1 |negotiationdice = |negotiationnotes = I'll give you this delicious doorstop for your crummy old cupcake |perceptionrank = 2* |perceptiondice = |perceptionnotes = I see what you did there |pilotplanetrank = 0 |pilotplanetdice = |pilotplanetnotes = crash and burn |pilotspacerank = 0 |pilotspacedice = |pilotspacenotes = crash and don't burn 'cause no oxygen - science! |resiliencerank = 0 |resiliencedice = |resiliencenotes = I'm sensitive ;_; |skulduggeryrank = 2* |skulduggerydice = |skulduggerynotes = Dug your skull so good |stealthrank = 2* |stealthdice = |stealthnotes = What was that noise? Whose footprints are these? |streetwiserank = 0* |streetwisedice = |streetwisenotes = Sure, this street-side cup game seems legit |survivalrank = 0 |survivaldice = |survivalnotes = ded |vigilancerank = 0 |vigilancedice = |vigilancenotes = I like my surrendering like I like my kissing - French |brawlrank = 0 |brawldice = |brawlnotes = put 'em up, put 'em up! |gunneryrank = 0 |gunnerydice = |gunnerynotes = pew pew |meleerank = 2* |meleedice = |meleenotes = stab stab |rangedlightrank = 2 |rangedlightdice = |rangedlightnotes = I like my guns like I like my beer - in my mouth |rangedheavyrank = 2 |rangedheavydice = |rangedheavynotes = outsmarted by bullet |coreworldsrank = 0 |coreworldsdice = |coreworldsnotes = Worlds at the core or cores of the world? Either way I dunno |educationrank = 0* |educationdice = |educationnotes = That's Imperial schools for ya |lorerank = 0 |loredice = |lorenotes = Stop pointing out how stupid I am! |outerrimrank = 0 |outerrimdice = |outerrimnotes = Aren't all rims outer rims? |underworldrank = 0 |underworlddice = |underworldnotes = I know a lot of Styx songs - does that count? |xenologyrank = 0 |xenologydice = |xenologynotes = Obviously I got by on my blueberries }} *Languages Known **Basic Talents Dodge When targeted by a combat check [ranged or melee) the character may choose to immediately perform a Dodge incidental to suffer a number of strain, then upgrade the difficulty of the combat check by that number. The number of strain suffered cannot exceed his ranks in Dodge. Frenzied Attack When making a Melee or Brawl combat check, the character may suffer a number of strain, then upgrade the ability of his combat check by that number. The number cannot exceed his ranks in Frenzied Attack . Soft Spot After making a successful attack with a non-starship/ vehicle weapon, the character may spend one Destiny Point to add damage equal to his Cunning to one hit of the successful attack. Grit Each rank in Grit raises the player's strain threshold by one. Master of Shadows Once per round, suffer 2 strain to lower the difficulty of the next Stealth of Skullduggary check by one. Stunning Blow When making Melee checks, the character may choose to deal damage as strain instead of wounds. This does not ignore soak. Equipment Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons Vibrosword *'Encumbrance:' 3 *'Hard Points:' 3 *'Rarity:' 5 *'Price:' 750 *'Damage Mod:' +2 *'Range:' Engaged *'Critical:' 2 Lobster *'Skill:' Melee *'Qualities:' Defensive 1, Pierce 2 (+2 from mod), Vicious 1 *'Attachments:' Mono-Molecular Edge (1 Decreases Critical by 1 Mods, 2 Pierce) Blaster Rifle *'Encumbrance:' 4 *'Hard Points:' 4 *'Rarity:' 5 *'Price:' 900 *'Damage:' 9 *'Range:' Long *'Critical:' 3 Lobsters *'Skill:' Ranged - Heavy *'Qualities:' Stun Setting *'Attachments:' Weapon Harness (2 Quality (Cumbersome -1) Mods, 1 Innate Talent (Brace) Mod), Telescopic Optical Sight (1 Decrease the difficulty of combat checks at long and extreme range by 1) Heavy Blaster Pistol *'Encumbrance:' 2 *'Hard Points:' 3 *'Rarity:' 6 *'Price:' 700 *'Damage:' 7 *'Range:' Medium *'Critical: '''3 Lobsters *'Skill:' Ranged - Light *'Qualities:' Stun Setting '''Bowcaster' * *'Encumbrance:' 5 *'Hard Points:' 2 *'Rarity:' 7 *'Price:' 1250 *'Damage:' 10 *'Range:' Medium *'Critical:' 3 Lobsters *'Skill:' Ranged - Heavy *'Qualities:' Cumbersome 3, Knockdown Armor Heavy Clothing *Encumberance: 1 *Rarity: 0 *Price: 50 *Soak: 1 *Defense: 0 Laminate Armor (Custom) *'Encumbrance:' 1 *'Hard Points:' 3 *'Rarity:' 5 *'Price:' 2500 *'Soak:' 2 *'Attachments:' Optical Camouflage System ( Upgrades the ability of all Stealth checks by 2 while wearing this armor. ) Mods: Master of Shadows Misc. Personal Equipment 2085 credits Comlink (handheld) Backpack Climbing gear Stimpack x6 Breath Mask Fusion Lantern Fiber-cord Wrist-launcher (hookshot dealy) Vehicles Experience EXP earned/spent 230/215